My Lovely Assistant
by bookiealchemist
Summary: Lucy just came back from school, and in middle of winter, all she wanted was to cuddle up in her bed all day. But who's this person that will warm her up different ways? Just a sexy, hot repairman. AU
1. Part One

**My Lovely Assistant**

Lucy sighed for the fourth time that day, while entering her mansion.

It was just... Senior Year could be a pain in the ass most of time. Endless homeworks and test, bringing eternal stress along the way. Besides, of course, all the gossip and youth. It was too much for a teenager like Lucy Heartfilia.

"Hello, young lady" a maiden greeted her as she walked by -it was a long way to her room.

"Hello," she greeted back.

She opened the door and met the usual smell her house held. Like old, clean yet a little dusty, and lilies. The main stairs had its red carpet, and the gigantic portrait of her mother - Layla Heartfilia- stood above it, her gentle smile welcoming everyone into the house. Lucy smiled back and said hello to her lovely dead mother. The squeeze she felt in her heart everytime she remembered her mom was inevitable.

Many more employees bowed to her, she always telling them to not be so polite around her. She wasn't so special after all, it was her father who did all the work to keep the company up. Talking about him...

Jude stood at the end of the large stair, his brown eyes still cold. It was like that since Layla's death ten years ago. He wore a serius expression, as usual. His suit was dark green today, with a black tie around his neck. He looked down at his daughter, and then at her chocolate eyes. He cleared his troath and said,

"Lucy, today your heater broke up, and fortunately for us," he grimaced "or not so much, a repair man showed up and he is now fixing it. So be careful when you go into your room."

Lucy frowned. "Why did you hire him if you don't trust him?" Her father wasn't known for messing up at hiring people.

Jude grimaced even more, his mouth a thin line and his eyes darkening. "He just wouldn't leave..."

That left Lucy more confused, but she decided not to ask. Jude wasn't a talkative person, after all. So she nodded to him and walked towards her room at the end of the aisle. The windows let her see the snowflakes falling down, creating a beautiful sight. But she still was freezing with her Fairy Tail Academy uniform on, which wasn't very warm. That, and the broken heater of her room -could her luck get any better?

She openen the door, carefully looking for that "repairman". After her father's words, she felt uneasy there, but... What a handsome repairman it was.

He was kneeling on the floor, stretching his arms in a way that showed up his big biceps. His tight black T-shirt did justice to him, marking those incredible six pack that drove Lucy crazy. His eyes were big, and so dark and mysterious. The most strange thing about him was his hair; a pale shade of pink that matched with his tanned skin. Was it weird to say pink hair looked manly on him? Because it sure did. Lucy felt her eyes glued to him

He should have heard her entrance, because he immediately looked at her. His eyes travelled from her tiptoes up to her eyes, making her cheeks heat up. He had a wrench on his hand. His desirable lips turned into the sexiest smirk ever.

"Yo, I'm only repairing it, did that man told ya'?" he said, his voice low and so... sexy. Had this man some flaw?

"Oh.. y-yes." Lucy said, cursing herself for stuttering.

"Though I'm finishing, so you can warm up again!" the man exclaimed. How old was him? He didn't look over 25...

"Thanks," she said, sitting on her bed. His eyes followed her every move, and she locked eyes with him all the time, too. Maybe she didn't need the heater to warm up, after all.

"So... you're his daughter?" he asked, returning to his work. Well, at least now she could watch more without feeling _that_ embarrasing.

"Yeah,"

"What's your name?" he asked. Lucy's cheeks turned red at the thought of him being interested in her. She knew she was being a little inmature with thos, but after all, she was only a high school girl... Her hormones worked very well.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia," she said. "What about you?"

"Natsu Dragneel at your service," he winked at her, smirking smugly when he saw the blush on Lucy's face. She looked cute.

"So, Natsu Dragneel... can I ask how old are you? You certainly don't look like all of my previous maintenance men," Lucy said, a new tone in her voice. Now she was back to her flirty side, forgotten when she got in a relationship with her ex-boyfriend Loke. That jerk that cheated on her and left her two weeks ago.

"Yes, you can ask, Miss Lucy." he chuckled the best chuckle she had ever heard. "Just turned twenty, and _single._ May I ask about you?"

Lucy smiled at that unasked but very welcomed information. "About to turn nineteen, recently off a relationship."

"Ouch," Natsu said. "A jerk?"

"Totally,"

"And how's the lady coping with it?" he eyed her, but she only smiled. His eyes had told her that she shouldn't answer if she didn't want to. Was he always so sincere with his gaze? She appreciated the gesture.

"Better alone than in bad company, right?" she joked. Even if she still felt a little hurt, she'd learned there were better things in life than grieve over a fool. Like this piece of hotness in front of her right now.

"Totally right." Natsu agreed before returning to his work. A comfotable silence fell over the room, as Lucy watched him work. It felt nice in a way, his company.

Lucy had no idea how much time passed when he got up and cleaned the dirt off him; it only seemed vague minutes. He grabbed his tool box and looked at her. She stood up too, locking eyes with him again. It was so intense; the way his dark eyes travelled her again. She'd learned over the years she had a pretty body and a pretty face, and don't get her wrong, she never let someone lower her just by it and her blonde hair, she was actually pretty inteligent. But... God the way he looked at her. And she couldn't say anything, she wasn't a saint either.

When had he become so close to her? Damn... she couldn't think straight. Her face was all flushed, her heart didn't stop beating too fast, her stomach decided it was a good time to do flip flops. She was such a mess, and all this was because of the man standing inches apart of her.

"You know..." he breathed. He was _so_ close. "I may change the original price of my service,"

Lucy giggled. "Well, I have to check if my family can afford it, though."

Natsu smiled. "I'm pretty sure it can." His eyes fell to her lips. She was so grateful she had take time this morning tu put on some make-up and comb her hair.

She swore they both leaned in closer. But, c'mon, if it is her, nothing goes as she wanted, _ever._

"MISS LUCY! HOW ARE YOU DOING?" One of the most reliable maids she had, Virgo, shouted through the door while knocking. This send Lucy ten feets away of the hot man, her face redder if possible, as she walked up to the door and opened it. Virgo was in her usual maid suit, with her bright blue eyes looking at her with amazement and curiosity. "Is everything alright, princess?"

"I told you not to call me that," Lucy reminded her. "And yes, everything's okay."

Virgo peeked to the room. "Is the sir already leaving?"

Lucy turned around to see, in fact, Natsu picking up his stuff and walking to the door with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah!" Natsu said nonchalantly, like nothing had just happened. He crossed the door and stood behind Virgo, winking at her in a flirty way -she thought she would melt right there. "See you again someday, Miss Heartfilia."

He walked away down the aisle, putting a jacket over his shirt. Wait, did he always had that scarf around his neck? Probably. Why didn't she notice it before? It looked good as hell in him too.

Lucy felt Virgo's stare burning into her until she looked back at her, and smiled weakly. "Everything's ok, Virgo?"

"Did something happen with that repairman? I can tell Sir Jude-"

"Nothing happened." Lucy said. "But... Do you think he fixs TV's? 'Cause I think mine just broke."

 **A/N= Hi! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Do you think I should continue it? Any comments will be very appreciated! Forgive my grammar too! Follow me at Tumblr and I'll follow back! See you soon!**


	2. Part Two

**My Lovely Assistant**

Lucy was in the most troubled trouble she had managed to get herself into in all her life.

But, how was she supposed to know her father would arrive from his trip _a whole day earlier?_ He had left two weeks ago, for Lucy to do the best decision ever.

"Hurry up and dress up!" Lucy hissed frantically. She jumped off her bed and buttoned her uniform shirt. The knocks on her door kept sounding through.

"Mmmm... in five minutes..." the boy in her bed mumbled.

Lucy looked at him. The pink locks spread over the pillow, with a little drooling included. His cheeks were pink, with the corner of his lips turning slightly upwards into a cute smile she had get used to. Natsu... the man who started up as the Heartfilia's new repair man, and ended up as her secret lover.

Two days after their first encounter, one of the computers in Jude's office decomposed, and Lucy eagerly insisted him to call Natsu Dragneel once more, since her heater had worked perfectly since he came. The man was reluctant at first, but after one of the butlers reminded him that the pink haired boy had said he could repair anything and was good with hands, Jude accepted and called him up. Amazed by his work, the important man congratulated him and hired him as the official Heartfilia's Company repairman. Needless to say, two people were too overjoyed by it. Since occasionally some things started to break up more frequently and Lucy happened to be near them, they started to talk more, to kiss more, to hook up more. It had been four months since that.

It was a sin how his face looked like an angel now, if just hours before he had been a hungry beast.

"Shut up and get up!" Lucy threw another pillow at him, waking him up. "There's a maid outside saying my dad's here!"

That seemed to do it. With alarmed eyes, Natsu got up and put his jeans on. Lucy saw how the turned muscles of his back clenched as he put his shirt on. She bit her lip as she felt the common coil of heat curling in her lower stomach Damn... she had no time.

"Princess, Sir Jude is waiting for you!" Virgo shouted again.

"I'm dressing up!" Lucy shouted back. She stood in front of her mirror as she combed her blonde hair. It had been a mess since someone walked in her room that day.

The same who wrapped up his strong arms around her tiny waist and kissed her shoulders with his warm lips. Then, he buried his face in her hair and neck, tightening up his grip.

"Do you really have to go?" he prolonged his words, as a little child whining.

Lucy smiled gently and turned around, putting her hands on each side of his face. "I'm gonna be right back, you just wait." She pecked his lips and let go of his hold, chuckling when he groaned. He was so immature sometimes, but such a romantic. That was one of the reason why she grew up to love hi-

Wait. She didn't love him, did she? Sure, he was cute, gentle, brave, hot, attentive, happy, loving, euphoric, sexy... but she couldn't love him. They met just 125 days ago. There was no way...

"Everything's alright, princess?" Virgo asked. Lucy blinked out of her thoughts, watching her surroundings. She was at the door of her father's office. Well, that was quick.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Lucy said and opened the big wooden doors, taking short but fast steps up to her father's desk where he was waiting for her. His rude eyes watched her every move, sending shivers down her spine. "Welcome back, Father." she bowed with her best polite voice and gentle smile.

"Why did you take so long?" Jude asked.

"I was taking a nap, father. I took time dressing up," she explained, a tense smile, her fingers twirling behind her back. "My apologizes."

"Am I right about not believing you?"

Lucy's breath stopped. Since when her father was so perceptive? There was no way he knew about her affairs. He didn't care when she told him about her boyfriend, why would he mind now?

Then it struck her. An employee. Someone had to see -or hear- her with Natsu. And then she/he had told her father. She was dead.

She disgusted lies, but she wasn't ready to tell him about Natsu and she. Even herself wasn't so sure what they had going on. They hadn't talked about it yet.

"You're wrong, father. I was taking a nap. I didn't expect you until tomorrow." Lucy said.

"Don't lie, young lady" Jude yelled. Even if he always ignored her, he had never, never yelled at her. She was overly shocked there. He cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "I've heard you've been doing... things with that Dragneel boy. You should know by now this is impossible, since he's in the lowest of the society and you're on the highest-"

"Shut up." Lucy said quietly, but with strong voice. Even herself was surprised. She had never contradict her father's sayings. "Love isn't impossible. You are no one to say what's right and what's wrong. I can walk my path for myself. I'm old enough to make my decisions, thank you very much." she spat, anger running trough her veins like fire.

She started to run as fast as she could once she exited that creepy room. The fury transformed into hot tears streaming down her face. She ignored the maids' shouts, ignored everything as she arrived her room. Opening them, she saw Natsu sitting in her bed with a wide grin waiting for her. It became a worried expression as he saw the state she was in. At this sight, Lucy started crying more.

Natsu hurriedly walked over her and embraced her in another tight hold, closing the door for her. He ran his hands through her back in a comforting way as she cried in his shoulder, wetting his scarf. He said nothing as he held her there. She was so grateful for it.

There wasn't an exchange of words for the next five minutes until she calmed down. More knocks and shouts could be heard from the other side, but she ignored them all as she looked right into Natsu's curious and worried dark eyes.

"Hey, you okay? What happened?" his voice was lovingly soft.

Lucy wiped the remaining tears with the back of her hand and nodded. "It's just... I argued with my father. It seems there was someone watching over us. He said such nasty things... I got really angry and came here running." she explained.

Natsu nodded at this. "I thought about it," he stated.

"What?" Lucy frowned, her arms still around his neck.

"I thought someone was watching us. And, in the back of my mind, I knew I was only causing you trouble. But... Even if I wanted to leave, I wasn't capable of finding the strength to do it."

Lucy frowned even more, confused. Did he want to leave? Really? After all they've been through together... It kind of broke her heart.

But, Natsu noticed this, and alarmed did he explain, "No, no! You got the wrong idea." He sighed, grabbing Lucy's hand and keeping them between his. He stared at her chocolate eyes. They were so beautiful. "What I meant was that I couldn't leave you no matter how hard I tried. 'Cause you know... It's always more fun when we're together... And... I kinda... I..." he struggled with words, his cheeks turning red in the process.

Lucy chuckled, finally understanding. She relaxed, a smile playing in her soft lips. "I get it. And believe me, I feel just the same." she squeezed his hands reassuringly.

That's what he loved about her. She knew he wasn't very good with words, yet she understood him perfectly. She had stayed by his side even if he was a complete mess of a person. Damn, he was head over heels for this girl.

"MISS HEARTFILIA, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" It snapped the couple out of their trance. Lucy looked alarmed at the door. It seemed they would break through anytime.

She turned around to Natsu. "What do we do?" she asked.

Natsu pressed his lips together, thinking, until an idea popped in his mind. He grinned at Lucy. "Let's go!" he said.

She could only stare at him confused. "What?" she asked again.

"Yeah! Let's go anywhere out of here! We can live by ourselves, and you can get away from all the things you hate! After all, you're entering college soon! We can make it!

"You want... to run away?" Lucy asked.

Natsu scratched his neck in awkwardness, his idea suddenly seeming foolish for him. "Uh... well... only if you want to?" he asked shyly. It was so untypical of him.

But Lucy wide and happy grin made it all worth it. Her eyes shone with the sparkle he got to love over the days, making him smile back.

"Let's go on an adventure!"

"Yeah!"

 _Special Epilogue_

"WE'RE GOING DOWN BY THE WINDOW?"

"C'mon, it's easy. Where did you think I sneaked all those time I gave you a surprise visit late at night?"

"..."

 **A/N= Hi again! Well, a lot of people liked it and asked me for another chapter, so this is the final! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows, and for reading it too! I hope you check out my other stories, I started a long one, but I'm not sure if people like it, so your comment will really help! Forgive any grammar mistake, I don't speak English! Love you!**


End file.
